1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chopsticks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chopsticks are predominantly used among the population of Asian countries for eating purposes. According to the tradition of these countries, chopsticks are used in place of a fork and serve the purpose of holding solid food, such as rice, meat, fish, noodles, etc. The practice of using chopsticks also has an increasing number of followers in other continents and countries. Each set of chopsticks are held in a hand in a certain manner and their movements are coordinated with one another such that even the smallest food particle can be held and taken to the mouth effortlessly.
For example, the patent applications DE 37 33 937 A1 describes chopsticks that taper conically and are provided with unevennesses at their end, which serves as a mouthpiece. Chopsticks of such type aim to prevent the gripped food particles from slipping off from the mouthpieces when the chopsticks are manipulated.